Trussian Conflict: Rise of Anarchy
Summary Episode 1 of Trussian Conflict. An old friend from Takota's past returns, with less than friendly intents and Takota soon finds himself in a battle for his planet. Story Chapter 1: (triple towers, home of t.i.c.) (alarms start going off) Computer: Intruder alert, intruder alert! Tower 3, tower 3! (the intruder is soon caught and brought up to a landing pad as takota arrives from his house via helicopter) (takota gets out and gasps when he sees who it is) (it's a german shepherd with black fur on his back and white underbelly and socks. he is wearing a red, full body hoodie, with a black vest and black shoulder pads) Takota: Rutherford? Rutherford: Takota. Long time. Takota: I thought I made it very clear you weren't allowed here. Rutherford: I don't take orders from pups who ruin my life. Takota: Why are you here? Rutherford: To return the favor. (the six t.i.c. troopers escorting rutherford and the four escorting takota turn their guns on rutherford) (takota motions them to stand down) Takota: He's just very mad, this can be resolved without violence. Rutherford: "Can be resolved without violence." says the pup who tasered me, the best T.I.C. ever had and who was once your best friend, without a second thought. You ruined my life, so now I'm going to ruin yours. Takota: I have an army, Rutherford and your just one pup. Be one your way. Rutherford: Oh, I have an army. (takota gets a little disturbed by this) Takota: Where? Rutherford: Ahahahaha, oh Takota................ their all around you. (he shakes his arm and a small hand detonator and presses it) (all the t.i.c. troopers immediately collapse, as they feel a sharp pain in the back of their necks) (all around the mainland of trussia, millions people collapse in pain) Takota: Rutherford, what did you do to them? Rutherford: Recalibrated the chain of command. Get up! (the troopers, no longer in pain, get up) (their eyes are now glowing yellow) (rutherford does not order them to attack however, but merely puts some strange gloves on his paws) Takota: Rutherford, stop this before it escalates. Rutherford: I don't take orders from you anymore. And neither do they. (rutherford pulls up a dark grey mask over his mouth and nose) Rutherford: Arise, my army. Arise and attack, but do not kill, only injure. (all the people who collapsed get up, pull out their weapons and start attacking everyone else) (takota reaches for his lightsabers) Takota: Don't make me fight you. Rutherford: On the contrary............ (he reaches into his vest and pulls out a silver cylinder) (he presses a button on it, and orange laser blades come out of each end) Rutherford: Thats exactly '''what I want to make you do. (takota growls as his expression becomes grim) Takota: No. I won't. (rutherford smiles evilly and gives more commands to his new army) Rutherford: Find Dauntless, Speeder Moon, JO and Infiniti................. then kill them. Takota: No! (he makes a fireblast around himself, making the troopers back away) Takota: Don't lay a paw on my family! (he grabs his lightsabers and attacks) (rutherford, expecting this, uses his free paw to tap a spot on his vest and it starts emitting white noise) (he then dodges takota's attack and when takota looks at him to strike again, rutherford raises on of his gauntlets and makes a floodlight shine in takota's eyes) Takota: Ah! (blinded and unable to hear, takota then tries his sense of smell, but rutherford takes out a spray bottle and fills the air with sleeping gas) (with takota blinded, unable to hear, unable to smell and somewhat sleepy, rutherford beats him like a drum, cutting off his two front legs, then running him through) Takota: Ahg! (takota's regenerative abilities begin to kick in) (rutherford and his new troops leave via the helicopter that takota arrived in) (in a little while, takota is good as new, though a little sleepy, and remembers rutherford's orders to kill his family) (he heads back into the triple towers) Chapter 2: (meanwhile) (inifiniti is on a mad dash, trying to escape from 30, 000 of her body guards, who now have yellow eyes) (a few trussian helicopters land nearby) Infiniti: Oh, thank goodness. (she runs towards them) (however, soldiers get out, with yellow eyes) Trussian Soldier: There she is. Open fire! (infiniti dives for cover as bullets riddle the ground she was previously on) (suddenly, there is a whoosh and infiniti finds herself being carried by speeder moon) Speeder Moon: Just in time! Infiniti: That was close. What happened to them? Speeder Moon: Same thing thats happened to a lot of people. You can't turn a corner without running into someone with that glow in their eyes. Infiniti: Any idea where Takota is? Speeder Moon: Last I heard, he was on his way to the Triple Towers to check out an intruder alert. That seems like a good place to start. (a few seconds later, they are outside of the towers) (two yellow eyed guards notice them and take aim) (speeder shoots them in their shoulders, then knocks them out) (speeder and infiniti enter the building) ????: Stop right there, mates! (they whirl around to see talon and a squad of troopers pointing their guns at them) Speeder Moon: It's ok, Talon, we're not controlled. Talon: Thats a relief, mates. Any idea what happened to make all these good people and pups go crazy? Speeder Moon: I'll bet it had to do with that intruder earlier. (talon nods) Talon: We're holing up everyone in the armory, where Duke is trying to see whats going on. Speeder Moon: I'll take Infiniti there now. Infiniti: No, wait- (before she knows it, she is in the armory alongside several hundred other people and pups) (infiniti grunts, but then her attention turns to the many weapons lining the walls) Chapter 3: (takota's house) (the helicopter that rutherford left in approaches and lands on the helipad) (rutherford exits and walks into the house) (the defense systems kick in and laser turrets pop out of the walls, ceiling and floor) (rutherford dodges all the lasers shot at him, even making them shoot each other) Rutherford: Place hasn't changed a bit. (he continues through the house, escaping every obstacle presented to him: laser gates, drop away floors, flame throwers as well) (he finally enters one of the many relaxation rooms: multiple couches, a bookshelf and a fireplace, with a beautiful chandelier above) (on the fireplace mantle is sword display case, containing a golden sword with a red and blue handle) Rutherford: Any ordinary thief would take this and go........... (he leaves the sword and heads over to the bookcase) Rutherford: I am no ordinary thief. (he takes out a book and flips through the pages until he comes to one that contains 9 numbered code keys) Rutherford: The Lord is my light and my salvation; Whom shall I fear? The Lord is the stronghold of my life; Of whom shall I be afraid? Psalm 27, verse 1. (he punches 2, 7, 1 onto the keys and puts the book back where it was) (the chandelier dissipates, revealing itself to be a hologram) (the ceiling then lowers, along with the real golden sword, the other one a fake designed to trick thieves) (rutherford's eyes suddenly narrow and he takes a small metallic ball and rolls it under one of the couches) (he then reaches for the sword) ????: Stop right there! (rutherford slowly turns around to face freezer) Rutherford: Ah, yes, my replacement. I was hoping to run into you. Freezer: What are you talking about? Who are you? Rutherford: That doesn't matter. What does matter is if Takota trained you as well as he did me. (he takes out his lightsaber and ignites it) Freezer: A double bladed lightsaber.......... your a sentinel! Rutherford: I '''was '''a sentinel. Now face me! (freezer, actually a little scared for once, draws his own lightsabers) (freezer and rutherford circle each other) (rutherford suddenly flashes one of his miniature floodlights in freezer's face, disorienting him) (rutherford then attacks) (freezer parries then counter attacks) (as freezer and rutherford duel, the metal ball under the couch unfurls into a robotic lizard and scurries towards freezer, its shock absorbing feet rendering it unable to be heard) (freezer pins rutherford to the ground) (rutherford smiles) Rutherford: Your good. Freezer: No........... this is too easy! (the lizard scurries up freezer's back just as he realizes whats happening) (zoom out view of takota's house) Freezer: AAAAAAHHHHH! Chapter 4: (takota finds speeder) Speeder Moon: Daddy! (speeder tackles and licks his father) Takota: Thank goodness your safe. The enemy has orders to kill you. Do you know where the rest of the family is? Speeder Moon: JO and Infiniti are safe, I don't know where Dauntless is. Takota: Quickly, take me to them. (speeder nods, grabs his father and uses his super speed to take him to the armory) (he sees infiniti loading up on weapons) Takota: Infiniti, what are you doing? Infiniti: I want to help fight. Takota: No, it's too dangerous. Rutherford's given his men orders to kill you. Infiniti: Rutherford? I thought he was deactivated? Takota: He was. But now he's back and he remembers everything. Infiniti: Your not letting me help fight, are you? Takota: Nope. (infiniti grunts) (down the hall, duke looks up from his computer screen and notices takota) Duke: Sir! I've picked up and alarm going off at your house! (takota realizes what rutherford is after) Takota: Oh no. Duke: Don't worry, I radioed Freezer and told him to stop the thief. (takota's expression goes from worried to horrified) Duke: I......... just sent your best friend to his death, didn't I? Takota: Maybe even worse. Get Raider on the line, now! Chapter 5: (the trussian flag ship) (raider walks up to the top deck, and sees that a few thousand air vehicles are taking off unauthorized and no ones doing anything about it) Raider: Whats going on here? (two guards look at him and aim their guns) (raider dives for cover just in time) (a voice beeps through his radio) Takota: Raider, are you there? Duke: And if you are, are you not mind controlled? Raider: Duke, I hate you. Duke: Yeah, he's fine. Takota: We're at the towers and in need of an airlift. Raider: I'm a little busy right now............ (he sets his lightsabers to stun, jumps out from behind his hiding place and takes down both his attackers) Raider: How many people do you need out? Duke: Around 700. Raider: I'll be there as soon as I can. I assume you know that somethings happened and a bunch of our guys have gone crazy? Takota: It's Rutherford. Raider: Rutherford?! Takota: Yeah, I can't believe it either. Raider: Alright. Gotta go, I've got about 33 enemies between me and a gunship. (he signs off and makes his way to the cruiser) Chapter 6: (back in the armory) Takota: Duke, can you find Dauntless? Duke: He's in the third tower. Takota: Speeder, go get him. And hurry! Speeder: Hurry's my middle name! (he jets off) Takota: Duke, how many people are under Rutherford's control? Duke: Still calculating. Who is Rutherford anyway? Takota: He was a sentinel.............. and my best friend................ Duke: I thought Freezer was your best friend? Takota: This happened before Freezer. (speeder returns with dauntless and fudgenut) Dauntless: Daddy! Takota: Oh, Dauntless! (they hug) Takota: So glad your ok. (raider contacts them) Raider: I've got some good news and I've got some bad news. Takota: Good news first, '''please. Today has been severely lacking in that department. Duke: No, bad news first. That will make the good news sound better. Raider: Takota's the boss, I'll give him the good news first: I've got a transport and two escorts. Takota: Terrific- Duke: And now the bad news, which is going to destroy whatever hope we had left. Takota: .................... why are you only optimistic when we're not in a crisis? Duke: Because I'm me. Raider: And the bad news is- Duke: No, wait, let me guess: A bunch of fighters are coming to bomb us. Raider: How did you- Duke: Because I'm me. I think I'm going to start answering all those types of questions like that, now. (everyone rolls their eyes) Takota: Alright, lets get up to the roof. (speeder runs off to grab talon and his men, while everyone else heads upstairs, running into a few enemies, whom they quickly dispatch) (they reach the top of the middle tower and look out over the city) (there is gun fire everywhere, screams of pain in the streets, buildings on fire, cars flipped over) Takota: My capital.............. Duke: I thought you said that Rutherford dude was your best friend? (before takota can answer, they hear the roar of jet engines in the distance and see 8 jet fighters coming towards them) Calibre: Those are the bombers........... Duke: But wheres our ride? (everyone looks around but doesn't see anything of raider) Takota: Duke, can you hack those missiles to self destruct? Duke: On it. (he pulls out his computer and starts typing away) (speeder returns with talon and his men) Takota: Speeder, Calibre, Talon, if Duke can't stop those missiles, I need you to try. (they nod) (the planes come closer and closer) Takota: Duke? Duke: Nearly there. (the planes are nearly within attacking range) Takota: Duke! Duke: And boom! (he presses a button and the planes own missiles explode, destroying them) Duke: Quite literally if I may add. (a minute or two later, raider and his escorts show up, along with a few other pilots who haven't been turned) Raider: Sorry we're late. Ran into some scum on the way. Takota: It's ok. Right now, we need to get to me house. Chapter 7: (the gunship lands at takota house) (takota, raider, calibre and talon hop out, leaving duke to take care of the ship) (freezer and two guards walk out to meet them, but their eyes are closed and they are looking down) Takota: Freezer? Are you ok? Freezer: Oh, Takota............ (he and the guards look up and open their eyes, revealing the yellow glow to takota) Freezer: I've never been better. (takota is horrified) Rutherford: Takota, I really am disappointed in you. (everyone looks up to the left to see rutherford on a hill with two more guards) Rutherford: I mean, I thought that you would've at least replaced me with another sentinel, but this rabble.......... (he sighs and shakes his head) Rutherford: He barely stood a chance. Takota: If you don't like him that much, why isn't he dead? Rutherford: If I fight you, you'll fight back. But if your best friend fights you........ (freezer takes out his lightsabers and ignites them) Rutherford: Well.......... I think its pretty self explanatory. (freezer lunges at takota) (takota dodges) Takota: Freezer, stop, your my best friend- Freezer: Two things: 1, I don't take orders from you anymore. 2, Rutherford was your best friend too and what did you do to him? You had him dragged out of his home and his memories erased. How do I know you won't do the same to me? Takota: Rutherford did something bad. Unforgivably bad. I had no other choice. Can't you see he's messing with your mind? Freezer: I told you: I've never been better. (quick as lightning, he puts away his lightsabers and pulls out two gauntlets, similar to rutherford's and shoots lasers from his palms at takota) (takota dodges them, but hesitates fighting back against his best friend) (calibre, however, wastes no time, but starts firing at freezer, though only trying to keep him too busy to attack back) (freezer easily dodges the shots) (duke yells from the gunship) Duke: Sir, I've got 45 fighters coming in fast and their not responding to my calls. I think its time to leave. Takota: Not without Freezer. Talon: Mate, if we don't leave now, we can't save him at all. Rutherford: Whats it gonna be, "old friend"? (he hops down and takes takota's golden sword from under his hoodie) Rutherford: Run away like a coward, or stay and let me kill you? Duke: Sir, ETA on those jets is 5 minutes. (takota looks at rutherford and freezer) (he growls) Takota: Back to the ship. (he tosses a flash grenade at the two enemies and they all make a hasty retreat) (freezer, though mind controlled, still has his skills and uses his ears to put a tracking bullet in one of the gunship's engines) Duke: Sir, while we've been gone, Rutherford's army has taken over the triple towers and basically everywhere else. The capital is under his control and we don't have enough manpower to take it back. Takota: This isn't over Rutherford. (back at takota's house) (rutherford, his sight restored, takes a tracker from freezer, and sees the tracking bullet that is on the gunship as a small, red dot) Rutherford: This isn't over, Takota. Chapter 8: (later, at one of the only cities in trussia that rutherford hadn't taken over) (the gunship lands and everyone hops out) Takota: Duke, how many cities are their that aren't under Rutherford's control? Duke: 5. Takota: Plus this one? Duke: Including this one. Takota: (sigh) and how much of the population is that? Duke: Uhm, around 1/3. (takota shakes his head) Takota: Any luck finding out how he did it? Duke: So far, I've got: Altered the GODS serum into mind control serum. Takota: Not possible, security's too tight. Duke: Alright, then, how about using cell phones to hypnotize people? Takota: No, the guards at the tower didn't answer their cellphones when rutherford took them over. Any others? Duke: Uhm, he could have used robotic lizards, that curl up into metal balls and have padded feet, so that you don't hear them as they sneak up on you and have voice activated remote neuro controls so that they only listen to Rutherford? (takota stares then face paws) Takota: That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Duke: Yeah, I just made that one up to make you face paw. Takota: You keep trying to find out how Rutherford took the minds of my people. The rest of us will try and stop him. Calibre: Yeah! Who cares if he's got a bigger army? Lets go blow 'em to bits! Takota: No, Calibre. Their not enemies, their good people being controlled by a bad pup. We can kill only when necessary. Talon: Before we can find out how to stop him, mates, we need to know what we're up against. Who is this Rutherford guy? Takota: Along time ago, before Freezer, I took on a protege from a group of Sentinels that live on Trussia Mainland. His name was Rutherford. He was promising. When I looked in him, he was very much like myself. I taught him everything I knew: Every combat move, every strategy, every hideaway. But then................ then his skills went to his head. He acted like he was always trying to prove he was the best. The fastest, the strongest, the toughest, the best agent T.I.C. ever had. One day, during a track meet, he was beaten by a night class agent in a 20 mile dash................. later, I found him at the track, beating that agent nearly to death. Then, I deactivated him, wiping his memory and banishing him from Trussia. Duke: Wait.............. if his memory's been wiped, how did he come back? Takota: Thats the mystery. Rutherford: I always was a fan of Mr. Holmes................ (everyone turns around surprisingly as rutherford emerges from the shadows of a tree) Rutherford: What? Were you expecting, maybe, Errol Flynn? (duke gives a thumbs up and nods his head) Takota: Duke! He's the enemy! Duke: But he made a movie reference! Talon: If he's here, than his army's not far away. Rutherford: I didn't bring my army........... (he takes out his lightsaber) Rutherford: I don't need it. Talon: Heh, theres about 55 thousand people here, mate. Rutherford: I'm the best agent T.I.C. ever had. Takota: I'm the best agent T.I.C. ever had. You almost were............. but then you let pride bring about your fall.............. and now your nothing but a disgrace. (rutherford growls) Rutherford: I beat you, one on one! Takota: Let's see if you can beat me five on one. Duke: *Ahem* Takota: 'Four '''on one. (duke nods and walks off) Rutherford: Wha? Did he just?! You can't just walk away from a battle! Duke: Just did, bro. #Likeaboss (he disappears into the city) Rutherford: Where did you find him? Takota: You know........... I have no idea......... (awkward silence for about a minute) Raider: Sooo........ are we gonna fight, or what? Rutherford: Oh, theres not going to be a fight............ (he strikes a battle stance) Rutherford: It's just going to be me beating the crud out of you! Chapter 9: (rutherford ignites his lightsaber, and lunges at takota, but is met by raider's lightsabers) (raider blocks rutherford's attack with an x parry) (takota draws his own lightsabers and leaps over raider, onto the actually- expecting- this rutherford, who disengages with raider, and twirls his lightsaber over his head, sending takota flying to the left) (however, this leaves an opening for raider, who strikes at rutherford, keeping one lightsaber ready to block a counter attack) (rutherford spins to the right, combat rolls over to and up a tree, then springs back at raider, hitting one of his lightsabers away, and cutting off the paw thats holding the other one) Raider: Ah, my paw! (rutherford moves in for the kill, but whirls around to block an attack from takota) Takota: Why are you here? Rutherford: Why do you think? (he throws up his lightsaber, carrying takota's energy blades with it) (he pulls out the golden sword and moves to stab takota, but suddenly, moves to the side and stabs a black blur that came out of the city) (speeder moon tumbles across the ground, stabbed through the chest) Takota: Speeder! (talon throws his bone- dagger at takota and rutherford's lightsabers, which are still in the air, knocking them further away from their owners as well as slightly damaging them) (he then tackles rutherford) Talon: Go help your son, mate! (takota hurries to speeder's side) Takota: Speeder, are you ok? (speeder coughs up some blood) Speeder: I've been worse. (takota looks at raider, who has gotten over his chopped off paw, and has picked up his other lightsaber, ready to fight) Takota: I need to get you and Raider inside the city, now. (he signals raider to retreat, but raider shakes his head) (a sharp look from takota makes him change his mind, though) (as takota takes speeder and raider back inside the city, rutherford rolls along the ground and tosses talon into a tree) Rutherford: You fight well. Judging from the moves and British accent, I'd say you trained in the S.A.S. Talon: How observant of you, mate. Rutherford: I try. Talon: Obviously not hard enough........... (rutherford hears the sound of guns preparing to fire coming from behind him) (he turns around to see calibre pointing his two massive gatling guns at him, along with a shot gun) Calibre: Give it up. Rutherford: Hmmm, perchance I was a bit hasty in my coming here all alone............. how strange that I can easily beat fellow Trussians, but pathetic earthlings give me trouble. Till we meet again.............. which will be very, very soon............... (he flashes the floodlights from his gauntlets in the eyes of talon and calibre, blinding them while he makes his escape) (when they regain their sight, rutherford's gone, along with his lightsaber, but he has strangely left takota's blades and talon's dagger where they were) Calibre: Coward! Come back and fight like a Trussian! If you are one! Which I doubt! (no answer) Talon: He's gone, mate. Calibre: Coward.............. let him come with his army................. we'll be ready to blow'em to bits! Haha! Talon: Uh, he's got two thirds of the population on his side, mate. Calibre: Like my brother always says: It doesn't matter how many soldiers you have, it just matters how much weapons one soldier can carry and how many enemies that one soldier can destroy with all those weapons. Talon: I'd like to meet your brother............... ''so I can tell him he's an idiot. Chapter 10: (inside the city) (takota has healed speeder and raider with the gods serum) (talon and calibre come back into the city) Duke: So, did you win? Talon: Nearly. Duke: Oh. Well, better luck next time. Takota: Duke, scan them, make sure Rutherford didn't put trackers or something on them. Duke: On it, boss. In progress.................